Un amor para matar
by M. Chiba
Summary: Ella cobraría venganza por lo que le hizo a su mejor amiga, a pesar de que en el intento pierda el camino y tal vez su corazon.
1. sueños

UN AMOR PARA MATAR

Capítulo I Sueños

_¡Hola amiga! Si lo sé, hace mucho que no te escribía pero es que la verdad había estado algo ocupada, descuida, esta carta no es para decirte que me han sacado del grupo, solo es porque ¡conocí a alguien! Créeme, él es la persona que siempre estuve esperando, es tierno, es amable y además es cantante… aunque eso no es lo más importante ya que: ¡me pidió que me casara con él! ¿Puedes creerlo? Tal vez sea demasiado pronto pero te puedo asegurar que él es el hombre de mi vida… Espero que regreses pronto, necesitaré de una hermosa dama de honor; de verdad deseo volver a verte amiga hay tanto que contar, ojala que te esté yendo de maravilla en la compañía, sabes que siempre eh querido verte triunfar…_

_Sin más por el momento, solo quiero agregar que te quiero mucho, que eres como la hermana que nunca tuve y que tanto Seiya como yo esperamos con muchas ganas que regreses…_

_Te quiere: _

_Mina_

_**París, Francia…**_

- ¡Vamos! Un, dos tres, cuatro… ¡Vamos señoritas! Un, dos, tres, cuatro… detengan la música… señorita Tsukino, ¿Me puede decir que es lo que está haciendo? – Dijo muy molesta una mujer – Por enésima vez le vuelvo a repetir… ¡Mantenga la maldita línea! O de lo contrario me verá obligada a sacarla de la puesta y eso es lo que usted no quiere, ¿cierto?

- Claro que no…

- Entonces demuéstreme que usted no vino de tan lejos solo a hacer porquerías… Bien, ¡Vamos desde arriba! Y dice un, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡eso es señorita Tsukino! ¡Deje su vida en la losa! ¡Eso es lo que quería ver de usted!

_**Tokio…**_

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¡pero él no me puede hacer esto! Todo está preparado… - decía una rubia mientras decenas de lagrimas bajaban de su delicado rostro – ¿Y porque él no vino a decírmelo directamente? ¡Es tan cobarde que no lo pudo hacer! Pues si es así, quiero que le diga esto: dígale que jamás me vuelva a llamar, que no me busque, que se olvide ahora si de mí para siempre, ah se me olvidaba, dígale que es un maldito cobarde, un estúpido y un idiota por haberme hecho esto… - una vez que dijo esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue –

- _después de todo no fue tan difícil, _- pensó el hombre que tiempo antes le daba la infausta noticia a aquella chica – siento que las cosas tuvieran que salir de esa manera, pero ella estropearía toda tu carrera, y más ahora que estas en la cima… - finalizó –

_**En otro lugar…**_

- ¡Hola! – Decía una chica castaña que se detenía al ver el estado en que esta entraba a la habitación – ¿Ahora qué sucedió?

- ¿quieres saber lo que pasó? Es que… solo era de imaginarse, ¿Cómo una persona como él iba a fijarse en una simple corista de bar? Pero solo a mí se me ocurren esas tontas ideas cursis – se decía a si misma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente –

- ¿Pelearon?

- ¡No Lita, no peleamos! Fue más que eso… el termino conmigo y rompió el compromiso… ¡lo rompió! – dijo mientras corría hacia los brazos de su amiga – Y lo peor es que mando a su tonto representante, ese tal Yaten…

- De verdad me duele verte así amiga, pero las cosas suceden por algo, tal vez después de todo no iban a ser felices casados, velo por el lado bueno… ¡tu puedes encontrar otro chico rápidamente! Solo hace falta que muestres esa sonrisa y ¡listo! Todo volverá a lo normalidad… te lo aseguro…

_**En un centro de espectáculos…**_

- ¿Cómo es que se fue? – preguntaba un chico de pelo negro que tomaba entre sus manos una guitarra la cual dejo estrepitosamente caer al recibir una muy mala noticia –

- Lo único que me dijo fue que siguieras sin ella, que todo fue demasiado, y que no la busques en lo absoluto… - respondía quien al parecer era representante de este – ah, y dijo que el anillo que lo quedaría…

- ¡encima de todo arribista! – Decía furioso – ¿Qué acaso no se dio cuenta de que en verdad la amo? ¡Por ella sería capaz de dejar mi carrera! ¡Lo iba a hacer!

- sí, pero será mejor que borres esa absurda idea de tu cabeza, ahora estás en tu mejor momento, ¡mírate! ¡Eres la sensación del momento! ¡Tus canciones son un hit! Y si ella decidió dejarte sus razones tendría… así que animo amigo, tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar a otra mujer especial para ti, _una que no se meta en tu carrera _– pensó –

- ¿Mina? ¿Dónde te has metido Mina? – dijo con cierta preocupación Lita –

- ¿sucede algo Lita? – Dijo un chico de pelo negro atado a una cola de caballo – Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra Mina? Le tengo una enorme sorpresa…

- No lo sé, pero debo encontrarla lo más pronto posible… hace una rato llego destrozada porque el chico con quien salía termino con ella… - dijo angustiada – Y por como la vi… puedo pensar lo peor.

- Descuida, será mejor que vayamos a buscarla… - dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y salía junto con Lita en busca de Mina –

_**Tiempo después…**_

_Lita y Seiya buscaban desesperadamente a Mina, la cual no aparecía por ningún lado, tomaron la autopista con demasiada dificultad ya que el invierno estaba por terminar pero aun así la nieve caía demasiado espesa, condujeron por más de una hora, buscando detenidamente si había alguna señal o rastro de esta; era tanta su preocupación que ambos comenzaban a pensar en lo peor, de pronto, estacionado en la orilla de la autopista estaba un coche sencillo, al verlo detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que era el auto que Mina conducía, asustados decidieron bajar rápidamente y acercarse al auto, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar vieron el auto todavía encendido y con la batería descargada totalmente ya que al parecer hacía mucho tiempo que esta se había ido de ahí; entonces decidieron bajar hacia el pequeño acantilado que se encontraba en el costado de la autopista, desesperados gritaban el nombre de la chica, aunque solo encontraban como respuesta su eco, después de caminar demasiado a través de un extenso camino que los llevo a una meseta donde terminaba la planicie de aquel acantilado, vieron una silueta que yacía en el piso junto a una roca, corrieron rápidamente y se dieron cuenta de que era Mina la que estaba ahí, con su piel totalmente morada por la intensa nevada y el insoportable frio que hacia…_

- ¡Debemos llevarla a un hospital! – Decía Lita – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No valía la pena hacer esto!

- Adelántate Lita, yo la llevo… - dijo Seiya mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Mina la cual estaba inconsciente – no debes morir, no ahora que Serena esta por regresar… ella moriría si tu lo haces…

_**Horas después en un hospital…**_

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntaba angustiada Lita – ¿Va a estar bien?

- Estuvo demasiado tiempo a la intemperie, además de que hacía mucho frio, llegamos a pensar que perdería alguna extremidad pero afortunadamente solo tiene hipotermia, la cual está controlada, descuiden su amiga estará bien…

- Gracias doctor, muchas gracias… - decía aliviado Seiya – ¿Crees que lo haya hecho por él?

- En definitiva lo hizo… creo que lo más difícil ha pasado, solo resta que ella no vuelva a cometer una locura como la que hizo…

_Los días pasaron, dos, tres, cuatro días; después pasaron semanas, incluso meses y Mina seguía sin articular palabra alguna, desde que había salido del hospital no había dicho ni una sola palabra, cosa que preocupaba mucho a Lita y a Seiya, el cual jamás les pudo decir que Serena regresaría, pero ahora eso no era relevante, ya que debido a lo que Mina sufría, decidieron internarla en un psiquiátrico con la esperanza de que allí pudiesen ayudarle a regresar a la normalidad y con ello regresarles la tranquilidad a sus almas; desafortunadamente muchas cosas pasarían debido a esto, no solo seria Mina la que sufriría, también Seiya e incluso Serena, la cual esperaba con ansias regresar al lado de las personas que mas querían, que mas que ser sus amigos, eran su familia, una familia que amaba en sobremanera…_

_**París, Francia…**_

- ¡Felicidades señorita Tsukino! Estoy de verdad sorprendida por el enorme avance que presento en las últimas semanas, es por eso que es a usted a quien le otorgamos el premio de la revelación del año, ¡muchas felicidades! Y esperamos volver a tenerla en nuestra compañía de baile.

- Se lo agradezco – dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa – de verdad le agradezco y para ser sincera, fue un enorme honor estar aquí… además de que fue una grata experiencia. Ahora con su permiso me retiro – una vez que dijo esto se dio la media vuelta y se retiro –

- ¡Felicidades Serena! – Le decía una chica de cabello aguamarina que esperaba fuera del salón – te felicito…

- Gracias Michiru… pero ¿Qué hay de ti? También hoy terminas, ¿no es verdad?

- Veo que si lo recordaste, y si, hoy eh terminado mi instancia en este claustro, ¿no te gustaría celebrar conmigo? Anda vamos…

- Me gustaría, pero prefiero ir a mi habitación para alistar mis cosas y salir lo más pronto posible hacia Tokio, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por regresar y ver a mis amigas, ver a mi novio… ¡Los extraño mucho!

- Bueno… está bien, entonces me iré sola, ah y no olvides que algún di aire a visitarte ¿eh?

- ¡Claro que no lo voy a olvidar, adiós amiga!

- ¡Hasta luego Serena!

_**Tokio…**_

- ¡Vamos, concéntrate! – Decía Yaten – Debes sacer la letra de la canción lo más pronto posible, necesitamos nuevo material, ya que por si no lo sabes, tu disco se comenzará a grabar la semana próxima…

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero es que no dejo de pesar en ella, hace más de tres meses que no sé nada, sé que ella dijo que no la buscara, pero creo que ella debería haber hablado conmigo personalmente…

- De seguro está bien, si no te ha hablado es porque lo está… ahora sigue con lo que estabas haciendo y ya olvídate de ella para siempre…

- Si… _Mina, ¿Cómo estarás? _– pensó –

_**En el hospital psiquiátrico…**_

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – preguntaba Lita –

- Lleva más de una semana, lo único que hace es contemplar esa foto, la mira todo el día, y cuando hemos intentado quitársela, ella actúa agresivamente, además tampoco suelta una sortija… - respondía la doctora – A pesar de que aquí se le dan platicas y terapias, ella no hace la mas mínima respuesta por hablar.

- ¿Cree que sería buena idea que me la llevase a mi casa?

- Siento desilusionarla… pero ella no puede salir de aquí, en ocasiones tiene ataques de cólera y si usted se la lleva le será muy difícil, casi imposible controlarla, por eso le recomiendo que mejor la visite más a menudo y así usted no se alejará tanto de ella.

- tiene razón, pero no sabe lo duro que es verla ahí, sentada bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, callada, triste… porque no solo es ella, somos todos los que la conocemos, todos sufrimos al ver que ella sufre, que espera que esa persona que le rompió el corazón llegue de nuevo a su lado… pobre de todos nosotros, _solo espero que para cuando Serena regrese ya haya mejoría con ella…_

_**En otro lugar…**_

- ¡Hola! – Decía una rubia que entraba alegremente a una casa que se veía totalmente vacía – ¡Mina! ¡Lita! ¡He llegado!

- ¿Serena? – Dijo un chico de cabellera negra que al escuchar aquella voz sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo – ¡Eres tu Serena!

- ¡Seiya! – Respondía ésta corriendo hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso en los labios – ¡No sabes lo mucho que anhelaba este día! ¡Todas las noches soñaba con regresar!

- Yo igual, yo igual, pero vamos deja tu maleta ahí, ven y cuéntame cómo te fue en tu internado…

- Si, son muchas cosas que contarte, en primera fui la estrella principal del espectáculo de otoño, me costó demasiado pero lo logré – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Mina y Lita?

- Bueno pues Lita salió y tal vez regrese pronto, pero Mina… - decía Seiya mientras buscaba un pretexto para justificar la ausencia de Mina –

- ¡Ah claro! ¡Como se me pudo olvidar! Me imagino que debe de andar como loca con todo eso de su boda… mi amiga Mina, parece que la estoy viendo, con su hermoso vestido de novia, con esa sonrisa que le caracteriza, hablando y hablando como señal de nerviosismo pero contenta y llena de felicidad porque por fin encontró al hombre indicado para ella… - dijo ensimismada al grado de no escuchar que Lita había llegado –

- Hola Seiya… - decía Lita con la voz apagada y cansada – pasé al hospital y Mina esta peor… - dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la sala – pero sobre todo, creo que la hemos perdido… ¿Serena? – Susurro mientras una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo por el hecho de ver a Serena – ¿Cuándo… cuando llegaste?

- Hace un rato… pero dime, ¿Qué ha sucedido con Mina? ¿Por qué dices que le hemos perdido? – Replico Serena mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas – ¿Qué le paso a mi amiga?

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Mi mejor amiga

Capítulo II Mi mejor amiga

_Serena no asimilaba lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ella estaba una chica rubia sentada en una pequeña banca color verde, como sombra tenía un majestuoso e imponente árbol que parecía que le cobijaba con sus ramas, aquella chica miraba a la nada, como si esta le pudiese traer algo que había perdido y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que regresara, de pronto bajó la mirada y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de esta; Serena se acercó lentamente, esos pequeños pasos se le hicieron eternos, pero al final de cuentas, llegó a donde se encontraba una chica que quedó como resto de otra, aquella que alguna vez cautivaba y contagiaba con su sonrisa ahora solo era un ente que lloraba sobre los recuerdos que yacían en su mente, esos que alguna vez le causaron una inmensa alegría y felicidad, una que ya no estaba, que hace mucho se había ido y consigo se había llevado a la chica que ahora Serena tenia frente a ella…_

- ¿Por qué te hizo esto? Mina, me duele en el alma verte así, jamás me imagine que podría pasarte esto, pero juro que lo pagará… - decía Serena con gran dolor mientras tomaba las manos de Mina, la cual seguía mirando a la nada– Yo… yo te prometo que cada lagrima que tu derrames, él las pagará con sangre, no me importa que mi vida se vaya en eso, no descansaré hasta ver que él pida misericordia, que pida verte, que se arrodille ante ti y llorando amargamente te ruegue, te suplique que lo perdones, entonces, solo hasta entonces yo no voy a dejar de buscarle para que pague lo que te ha hecho… lo prometo con él alma – decía mientras contenía sus lagrimas –

_De pronto, Mina fijó su mirada en Serena, ella podía sentir como esta le miraba fijamente, entonces, Mina comenzó a gritar fuerte, demasiado fuerte, en ese momento empujó a Serena al piso, así fue como llegaron rápidamente las enfermeras para poder calmar a esta, Serena por su parte solo se limito a ver detenidamente los ojos de Mina, esos ojos no eran de la Mina que conocía, en ellos se podía ver una inmensa cólera y una ira inmensa, el verlos daba un miedo que causaba escalofríos, ella en verdad sufría, en verdad moría lentamente por lo que aquel hombre le había hecho, en definitiva ahora Serena sabia a la perfección que la única forma ahora de detener esto era buscar a ese hombre y hacerle sufrir y pagar con creses lo que le había hecho a su amiga, su mejor amiga._

- Señorita, será mejor que se retire… - le dijo una enfermera a Serena –

- Claro, entiendo. Lo prometo Mina, te juro por mi vida que el sufrirá más que tu… lo prometo – dijo mientras se alejaba –

- Siento que hayas visto todo eso Serena… - le decía Lita – yo todavía no puedo creer que todo esto pase, aun pienso que es un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

- No te preocupes, ahora tengo algo más que hacer, si te quieres ir vete, tengo unos pendientes que hacer… - decía tratando de ocultar la ira y la tristeza que le causaba ver a Mina en ese estado –

_**En la casa se Mina…**_

_Serena buscaba desesperadamente algo que le indicara como encontrar a ese sujeto, busco en toda la habitación, a pesar de que había pasado poco tiempo desde el incidente, no parecía haber rastro de una foto, número telefónico o algo que le pudiera ayudar a contactarlo, era tanta su desesperación por encontrar algo que sin querer tiró una pequeña caja que estaba arriba del closet, esta se abrió y cuál fue su sorpresa que dentro de ella habían fotos, un ciento por lo menos, en estas se encontraba Mina al lado de un chico, uno que tenía el pelo negro, unos intensos y cautivadores ojos azules, de complexión delgada y que sin duda alguna le hacía llegar a la conclusión de que ese tipo era por quien Mina ahora estaba así…_

- Así que tu eres… será tu fin, mal nacido… - dijo mientras marcaba un numero en su celular – ¿Hola? ¡Que tal amigo! Soy Serena… si, regresé hace poco, ¿Sabes? Necesito un enorme favor… te veo en 20 minutos… si, en el café de siempre… adiós.

_**Un rato después…**_

- Pensé que no llegarías, - dijo Serena a un chico que apenas llegaba al café – Necesito de tu ayuda…

- Lo siento, se me hizo algo tarde - dijo el chico mientras tomaba asiento frente a Serena – ¡Claro! Ya sabes que para eso están los amigos, ahora dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Sencillo… quiero que me contactes con alguien… quiero que me consigas trabajo…

- ¡Por supuesto! Solo dime como se llama, que hace y listo, yo lo haré…

- Por eso te quiero mucho Taiki, por eso… bien este es su nombre, - dijo mientras le extendía una pequeña hoja de papel con el nombre de aquella persona– él es cantante, lo acabo de investigar.

- Ya sé a quién te refieres y déjame decirte que estas de suerte, ya que resulta que mi novia es su asistente… y aun mas de suerte porque justamente traigo conmigo una invitación para una cena baile en donde se presentará este sujeto, yo no iba a ir así que pensé en llevársela a un amigo, pero ahora tú la necesitas, es más, te la doy, ahí te verás con mi novia, de lo demás ella se encarga, solo llévale tus datos. – Dijo mientras le extendía la invitación – Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, ya que por lo que ella dice, ese sujeto se ha vuelto algo raro de un tiempo a la fecha...

- ¿De verdad? ¡Magnifico! Entonces mañana estaré ahí, amigo de verdad te lo agradezco mucho… Y no te preocupes por eso, yo sabré como arreglármelas.

- ¿Pero porque quieres que te den trabajo con él? Si quisieras podrías trabajar en cualquier compañía importante de la cuidad, sin necesidad de ser una simple bailarina con él…

- Es algo que necesito, además se lo prometí a alguien, le prometí que trabajaría con él…

- Bueno… entonces diviértete mucho pequeña, nos vemos después… ¡adiós Serena!

_**La noche siguiente…**_

- Hola, yo soy Amy, Taiki me habló de ti. – decía la chica mientras saludaba amablemente a Serena –

- el gusto es todo mío. – respondía Serena, la cual vestía acorde a la ocasión, portaba un elegante y discreto vestido rojo sin tirantes que le llegaba hasta los tobillos delineando a la perfección sus curvas, trayendo solo como accesorios unos aretes largos y un maquillaje discreto –

- Pero dime, ¿Por qué quieres formar parte de este ballet si tú tienes un excelente currículo? ¡Podrías montar tu propia compañía! – decía mientras leía detenidamente los datos de ésta –

- Digamos que quiero experimentar, quiero conocer nuevas facetas, además quiero comenzar desde abajo…

- Bueno, pues entonces entremos, la fiesta se pondrá divertida… - le dijo Amy muy amable – Conforme avanza la noche te presentaré a mi jefe, pero te aseguro que es demasiado exigente… y tal vez no te acepte.

- Me parece estupendo, y no te preocupes encontraré la forma… _Mina, todo esto es por ti… _- pensó –

_Todo estaba listo para que Serena comenzara su plan, eran justamente las nueve de la noche en punto, ella arribaba al lujoso salón donde seria esa elegante cena, después de encontrarse con Amy y de que esta le diera las últimas instrucciones sobre lo que tendría que hacer, se dispuso a buscar a su presa, a pesar de que era una figura del medio tal parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, lo buscó por varios minutos, e incluso había transcurrido una hora y por lo menos un par de hombres se habían acercado a Serena con malas intensiones, a pesar de todo eso, ella intentó seguir con su búsqueda hasta que se dio por vencida, entonces decidió pedirle ayuda a Amy, quien desde la distancia le observaba detenidamente…_

- ¿No lo encuentras cierto? – Le decía esta mientras daba un trago a sus medias de seda – Te dije que no sería tan fácil…

- Lo sé, pero jamás me imagine que sería así de "fácil"… pero aun así no me rendiré… no importa que me lleve toda la noche el encontrarlo, ese es mi único propósito…

- Me gusta esa actitud, ahora ve, él está allá… - decía Amy muy divertida por la situación – solo espero que no te rechace como a las decenas más a quienes se lo ha hecho…

- No, eso no me pasará… - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre, el cual se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia él, por lo cual se alejó de la conversación para encontrarse con Serena –

- Yo… - decía Serena temerosa al ver la mirada del hombre –

- Antes de que digas mas, solo voy a decir una cosa: no te voy a contratar solo porque eres una cara bonita, no soy un hombre de la beneficencia, no le doy asilo a los desamparados y mucho menos contrato a bailarinas inexpertas como tú, así que si eso era el motivo por el cual querías acercarte a mí, mejor lárgate. – Decía con desdén mientras se daba la media vuelta y así retirarse de la cena, llevándose consigo el plan de Serena –

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Ese hombre es un estúpido… - se decía a sí misma con furia –

- No te preocupes, últimamente ha estado de ese humor, pero si de verdad quieres que te contrate, ve mañana a esta dirección, es el día en el que ensaya con sus bailarinas, ahora vete, descansa y prepara algo para impresionarlo, confío en tus capacidades… - finalizaba Amy mientras le daba una tarjeta con una dirección – Me voy, nos vemos mañana.

- Gracias, en verdad te agradezco el gesto…

_**Tiempo después…**_

_Serena llegaba a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, entonces percibió que una tenue luz venia del patio trasero, un poco asustada por lo que pudiese ocurrir decidió acercarse, pero para su sorpresa encontró que esa luz tenue era de velas y que ahí estaban sus mejores amigas y su novio, aunque no sabía el motivo de todo eso optó por pedir explicaciones…_

- ¿Qué es lo que celebran? Saben que estos no son momentos de celebrar…

- Mas bien es ¿Qué celebramos? – Decía una chica de pelo aguamarina – Pero que mala eres, todavía que vengo desde lejos por ti, ¡tu ni siquiera me recibes como lo merezco!

- Lo siento Michiru – dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo – ¡Es que todo esto me toma por sorpresa!

- Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas, Serena, aquí mi amigo Seiya tiene algo que decirte… - intervenía Lita – ¡Anda dilo!

- ¿Ya? Pero… ¿no era más después? – Decía este con cierto nerviosismo – ¿no cenamos primero?

- No, eso es después de que se lo digas… - dijo Michiru –

- Bueno… entonces, aquí vamos… Serena, se que este no es el momento apropiado para esto pero creo que ya es hora, sabes a la perfección que yo te amo como a nada en mundo, que tu eres mi vida y que esta gira a tu alrededor, es por eso que esta noche, aquí, frente de las personas que mas queremos, quiero pedirte algo… - dijo mientras se inclinaba frente a Serena y tomar una guitarra para después comenzar a cantarle –

_**Cielo por tu luz, por esa caricia**_

_**Yo sería capaz de rendir mi ser**_

_**Ya no tiene caso mirar hacia otro lado **_

_**Todo lo que espero lo encuentro en ti**_

_**Siéntete segura, que no te quepa duda**_

_**Cuenta con mi vida y mi devoción**_

_**Vivo para amarte, para a mi alejarme**_

_**Es como quedar sin respiración**_

_**El cielo en tu mirada cada madrugada**_

_**Es a donde pierdo mi confusión y cuando estas ausente**_

_**Te abrazo a mi mente**_

_**Cielo para sobrevivir**_

_**Mi cielo para poder vivir**_

_Serena no creía lo que veía, aquel chico de quien se enamoró perdidamente desde hacia más de cinco años ahora daba el paso más importante en sus vidas, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo lo que quería arruinarle esa noche, Serena estaba completamente feliz y dichosa, después de mucho, de cientos de cosas que había que cumplir, había llegado la hora, aquella en la que se decía: "y vivieron felices para siempre"; aquella en la que lo único que importaba era la felicidad; mientras tanto, Seiya solo podía perderse en el infinito azul de aquellos ojos, aquellos que lo seguían enloqueciendo como la primera vez, aquella en la que gracias a Mina, amiga de ambos, los había presentado, escribiendo con esa acción una perfecta historia de amor…_

_**El cielo en tu mirada cada madrugada**_

_**Es a donde pierdo mi confusión y cuando estas ausente**_

_**Te abrazo a mi mente**_

_**Cielo para sobrevivir**_

_**Mi cielo para poder vivir**_

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo? – le decía Seiya mientras le daba una pequeña cajita en color negro con un brillante y hermoso anillo de compromiso –

- ¡Claro que acepto! – decía mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente y corría a los brazos de Seiya, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo –

- ¡ay que lindos! Yo así quiero uno… - decía emotivamente Lita mientras miraba a ambos – Bueno tortolos, ahora sí, ¡a cenar!

- Me alegro que estés bien Serena, créeme, si yo fuera tú, estaría buscando la manera de poder vengarme con la persona que le provocó todo eso a tu amiga… pero me alegra mucho que no lo hagas, ya que la venganza no te lleva a nada bueno…

- No tienes porque preocuparte, _siento mentirles, pero esa es la única manera en que puedo arreglar todo, además es una promesa que le hice a Mina, y eso, eso no lo puedo romper… _- dijo mientras le sonreía a Michiru –

_Un día después…_

_Serena se encontraba en las afueras del lugar de ensayo de aquel sujeto, en un principio no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de porque estaba ahí, tal vez por segunda vez sería rechazada, pero fugazmente paso por su cabeza la imagen de Mina, así que decidida a todo, entró para lograr el único cometido que tenia, vengarse del hombre que le rompió el corazón a su mejor amiga…_

- bien, tomemos un descanso de 15 minutos – decía un hombre alto, de pelo negro, que al parecer era a quien Serena buscaba; el cual instantáneamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de ésta – miren a quien tenemos aquí… creo que no te quedó claro lo que te dije anoche…

- La verdad es que no… - respondía Serena mientras se quitaba su chamarra negra de piel –

- así que me estas retando… bien, muéstrame lo que tienes, ¡música por favor! – satirizó efusivamente –

_La música comenzó a sonar, al parecer era una melodía llamada "Crazy" de Aerosmith, en un principio Serena se sentía nerviosa, tanto como en sus inicios, el motivo era que todos le miraban, así comenzó a chasquear los dedos tratando de identificar a la perfección el ritmo y el tiempo, entonces fue como inicio su demostración, fue moviendo lentamente sus caderas, todo al compas de la música, después siguió con sus manos para así dar vueltas sobre sí, era una mezcla entre ballet y jazz, sus movientes eran delicados y precisos, se notaba que tenía experiencia ya que en ocasiones ejecutaba movimientos demasiado complicados, tanto que las otras chicas quedaban asombradas pues ella no podían hacer dichos movimientos; Serena se sentía en confianza, de vez en cuando a través de giros perfectos se acercaba hacia donde estaba aquel hombre, causando más asombro debido a que tenía puestas unas zapatillas con tacón demasiado alto, lo que le daba porte y elegancia, además de mucha dificultad; extendía sus brazos con fuerza, saltaba con gracia, derrochaba una sensualidad enorme, así en el clímax de la canción, se detuvo estrepitosamente para después comenzar a girar sobre su propio eje, era impresionante el ver como se aceleraban sus giros por la inercia y fuerza de la chica que después de un par de vueltas mas, logró que todos los presentes, excepto aquel chico comenzaron a ovacionar la demostración de esta, que con una vuelta de carro daba por terminada esa asombrosa demostración que había dejado boquiabiertos a todos._

- Creo que eso fue todo… - dijo Serena mientras recuperaba un poco de aliento –

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Intervenía una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado – Tu eres… ¡eres Serena Tsukino! ¡Para mí es un gran honor conocerte! Soy una gran admiradora tuya, créeme, sigo tu carrera desde que iniciaste en la escuela nacional de danza, mi nombre es Molly…

- Vaya, jamás me imaginé que tendría admiradoras… - decía Serena asombrada – me dio mucho gusto conocerte, yo me retiro… adiós Molly – dijo mientras miraba fijamente a aquel hombre y se ponía su chamarra – Después de todo no soy tan inexperta… O, ¿Qué cree usted? – una vez que dijo eso se dio la media vuelta para salir –

- Espera… - dijo el chico – comienzas mañana… estas contratada.

- ¿De verdad? Perfecto… entonces, hasta mañana… - dijo para después salir del recinto –

- Veo que te dejó muy sorprendido, ¿o no Darien? – le decía Amy –

- creo que sí, creo que si…

- _Darien…_ _ahora sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor _- se dijo a si misma mientras en su mente la idea de una venganza crecía y crecía cada vez mas -

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Tus ojos en mí

Capítulo III Tus ojos en mí

- ¿Saldrás? – Preguntaba Lita mientras le servía un delicioso desayuno – Porque Seiya habló para avisar que pasaría por ti en la noche.

- ¿Enserio? Pues… si, saldré, - respondía al tiempo que comía de las frutas que Lita le había servido – pero regresaré en la tarde, supongo, así que dile que estoy libre; bueno, me voy, todavía tengo que ir con Mina, ¿sabes? Deberíamos traerla a casa, ella estaría mejor en su hogar que en ese hospital, tal vez si regresa… puede mejorar… - decía Serena muy optimista – se lo diré a la doctora, ¡sí! Mina regresará… ¡Adiós Lita!

- Adiós Serena… como quisiera tener aunque fuera un poco de tu optimismo… solo espero que no te desilusiones si Mina no mejora…

_En otro lugar…_

- ¿Qué acaso nadie llega temprano? – se decía a si misma Serena al ver que no había absolutamente nadie en el salón de baile – en fin, después de todo me dará tiempo de calentar un poco… - dijo mientras comenzaba a estirar sus piernas y brazos – pondré algo de música… ¡ahh como adoro esta canción! – expreso alegremente mientras comenzaba a bailar suavemente –

_Sus movimientos era sumamente delicados, parecía que una fresca brisa le movía por todo el salón, en momentos cerraba los ojos para sentir paz y tranquilidad, una que desde su llegada se encontraba ausente, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en el baile que no se percató de que alguien le miraba detenidamente, cada paso, cada gesto era cuidadosamente observado, ese alguien era Darien, quien a pesar de reusarse a hacer semejante cosa, no podía apartar su mirada, no podía ni quería ya que esa chica era extremadamente hermosa, con cada giro su larga cabellera se agitaba logrando una perspectiva magnificente que provocaba que este se embelesara cada vez mas…_

- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? – Dijo Serena después de detenerse y mirar fríamente a Darien –

- ¿Perdón? ¡Ah! Lo siento, acabo de llegar, pero no te preocupes por mí, continúa… - respondía apenado por el hecho de que ella descubrió que le miraba –

- No, ya terminé… ¿Qué nadie llega temprano para ensayar? – Decía con cierta molestia, mientras tomaba un trago de agua–

- La verdad… no, solo llego yo, me pongo a pensar un poco en las letras de mis canciones y espero a que lleguen los demás… por cierto, quiero disculparme por mi actitud…

- No tienes porque preocuparte, muchas personas me han hecho lo mismo, pero una vez que me ven bailar, también terminan disculpándose… - respondía de manera muy seria, como si le diera igual la conversación – bien… creo que si todos llegan tarde, me da tiempo de hacer otras cosas… - dijo al tiempo que tomaba sus pertenencias y se disponía a salir –

- ¡Espera! No te vayas por favor… - le decía Darien –

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte solo? ¡No seas infantil!

- ¡No es eso! – Respondía molesto por el comentario – lo que sucede es que quiero que escuches algo… la escribí hace unos meses, pensaba dedicársela a alguien, pero no pude; así que te pido de favor que escuches esta canción…

- ¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo? Arréglalo con tu representante, no conmigo… - decía Serena mientras se daba la media vuelta para salir –

- ¡Te lo ordeno como tu jefe! – Decía con orden en su voz – Además, creo que tú eres exigente y de criterio amplio, así que aceptaré tu crítica…

- Así que de eso se trata… lo hubieras dicho antes… pero lo siento, tengo algo que hacer… tal vez en otra ocasión la escuche… - finalizó para después salir del local –

- ¡Me saca de mis casillas! No sé cómo es que decidí contratarla… además, creo que con ese carácter que tiene me pondrá en muchos apuros…

- ¿Y se puede quien te crees tú para hablar de mi cuando no estoy? – Refutaba demasiado molesta – ¡Anda dime! ¿O acaso estabas hablando de alguien más?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te habías ido?…

- No me has contestado…

- Yo…. ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Porque quise… ¿acaso no puedo? ¡Además lo pude escuchar! Solo te puedo decir que así hablas de la demás gente ¡Eres una persona despreciable!

-¡Yo solo hablaba para mí! ¡Qué razón tengo! Tu comportamiento haca los demás deja mucho que desear…. Tanto que la única persona despreciable aquí eres tú…. Pero a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Siempre estás a la defensiva, deberías ser más prudente con lo que dices, pues tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear. Te sugiero que vayas con un psicólogo o a alguna terapia que te ayude a controlar tu humor… – decía Darien retadoramente –

- ¡¿Cuál?! ¿Quieres que te diga cual es mi problema? – respondía Serena de la misma manera – _no sabes las ganas que tengo de decirte todo maldito bastardo… tranquila Serena, debes esperar, todo debe ser conforme al plan… tranquila… _- se decía a si misma – mi único problema contigo es que me molesta tu maldita actitud, ¿crees que eres el centro del universo? ¡Pues lamento decirte que eso no pasa! piensas que todos debemos hacer lo que tu digas en el momento que ordenes, pues fíjate que no, las cosas no son así, todos tenemos prioridad ante ti, créeme, y yo más, más de lo que te puedes imaginar…

- ¡Solo lo dices por cómo me comporte contigo en la cena! ¡Solo por eso! – Decía mientras la tomaba por los hombros – ¡Además ya me disculpé! ¡Te dije que lo siento! ¿Qué eso no es suficiente?

- ¿para mí? ¡Claro que no!

- Bien… entonces, ¡espero que con esto me perdones!

_Darien jaló con fuerza a Serena, logrando que esta se quedara a escasos milímetros de su rostro, después de todo, algo dentro de él le pedía que la besara, que probara esos labios carmín, pero Serena ponía demasiada resistencia, a pesar de todo eso, Darien pudo acercarla mas a él, logrando besarla, y así, sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y salía por cada poro de su piel, era algo distinto que en veces anteriores, era una nueva sensación, ya que con nadie, absolutamente nadie, había tenido esa excitante sensación; desafortunadamente duró un tiempo relativamente corto debido a la resistencia de Serena…_

- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – Dijo mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada – ¡Eres un idiota! – reprochó para después salir como una fiera del salón –

- ¡Que tonto fui! – se reprochaba a si mismo Darien – ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Mil veces imbécil! ¡Espera! No te… vayas.

_Tiempo después…_

_Serena estaba completamente furiosa, aquel beso le había sacado por completo de sus casillas, pero por muy grande que fuera su enojo, sabía que no podía entrar en esas condiciones a ver a Mina, así que ocultando su molestia mostro su mejor sonrisa y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Mina, que como en ocasiones anteriores, seguía siendo un ente, solo eso…_

- ¡Hola Mina! ¿Sabes? Te extrañé mucho… - le decía mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas – Además déjame decirte que te tengo una muy grata sorpresa… encontré a ese maldito, ¡si lo encontré! En un principio tenía planeado hacerle saber de tu estado, pero ahora he decidido que el debe pagar por lo que tu estas sufriendo…

- Hola señorita Tsukino – decía el doctor que atendía a Mina – Me alegro que viniera a verla, ¿sabe? últimamente su comportamiento ha cambiado, demasiado para ser preciso…

- ¿a qué se refiere con que ha cambiado? ¿Acaso le suceden otras cosas además de sus episodios de cólera?

- No, no es eso… lo que sucede es que ya nada de eso ocurre, parece que todo eso desapareció y eso es bueno, no solo para ella, también para ustedes…

- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo llevármela conmigo a casa?

- Bueno… puede que así sea, pero debemos tenerla en constante observación, solo deme unos días, si continua de esta manera, entonces le aseguro que ella estará en su casa para el fin de semana.

- Esta bien, entonces sigue así, pronto regresaras a casa, ahí estarás más contenta, estarás con Lita y conmigo… estaremos juntas como antes… - le decía alegremente Serena a su amiga Mina, la cual solo miraba quietamente a la nada–.

_Serena llegaba de nueva cuenta a el lugar donde horas atrás una acción le había sacado completamente de sus cabales, a pesar de eso, ella sabía a la perfección que debía regresar, que debía continuar con el plan que ella misma ideó; sabía que no podía detenerse ante ese tipo de cosas tan superfluas, que no debía flaquear por lo que pudiera o no pasar, ya que después de todo, el plan debía salir a flote, sin importar ni siquiera la integridad de ella misma, así, con un semblante que mezclaba enfado y alegría, decidió entrar, intentando borrar el mal momento…_

- Hola Serena… - le saludaba Amy, que arreglaba algunas cosas con Yaten-. Llegas un poco tarde.

- Lo siento pero yo…

- Ella llego muy temprano, así que le dije que regresara después ya que me había comentado que tenia asuntos que atender – intervenía Darien rápidamente mientras miraba fijamente a Serena, la cual solo pudo corresponder el gesto asintiendo –

- Tranquilo Darien, yo no le estaba llamando la atención ni nada por el estilo, pero me alegro de que ya se lleven bien, después de todo, van a trabajar juntos por mucho tiempo… - dijo sonriendo pícaramente – ¿O tu qué crees Yaten?

- ¿Yo? Pues me reservo mis comentarios… - decía mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a Serena – Eres linda, pero la verdad no creo que llegues a ser algo más que una bailarina, deberías de agradecerle a mi representado que te haya dado trabajo, ya que de lo contrario tu estarías de bailarina… ¡pero exótica! – finalizo cruelmente –

- Yaten… por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa Darien? Solo fue un chiste… bueno… ¡ustedes son tan aburridos! En fin, los dejo, ah y se me olvidaba, Darien, recuerda que has pospuesto ya por demasiado tiempo tu encuentro con la hija del ministro Hino, ¡por favor! La próxima vez que te diga que tienes que verte con ella, ¡tienes que hacerlo! después de todo, su familia es poderosa y tiene mucho dinero, recuerda eso – finalizo para después darse la media vuelta y retirarse – ¡Recuérdalo!

- Lamento la manera en la que se expresó de ti Yaten, - se disculpaba muy apenado Darien, el cual a pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que conocía a Serena, no podía apartar su mirada de ella, parecía que algo le obligaba a poner sus ojos en ella, algo que era demasiado extraño de explicar para él.

- Descuida esos comentarios son una burla comparados con los que me decían en la compañía de danza, esos si eran unos comentarios totalmente desagradables, esos si podían destrozarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… - finalizaba sonriéndole afablemente mientras recordaba uno de los momentos más difíciles que había vivido en aquella compañía de baile –

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era el primer día de Serena en aquel lugar, a pesar de ser un país desconocido, personas distintas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, tenía solo un temor, que le dijeran que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para pertenecer a esa compañía, y que por tal motivo debía retirarse, buscar otra cosa en la que de verdad fuera buena; pero para su sorpresa, parecía que todo lo que ella temía en ese día se iba a presentar de una manera tan abrupta…_

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le decía una mujer delgada de mediana edad, todo su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y con un porte que hacía ver a cualquier modelo famosa como una chica cualquiera- pregunté que cual era tu nombre, ¿o acaso eres sorda? _

_- Lo siento, mi nombre es Serena Tupino… - respondía intimidada por la actitud de la mujer – _

_- Veamos… tu cintura es demasiado amplia, eres de corta estatura, ¡por dios corrige tu portara! – le decía mientras con sus manos le indicaba como era la portara correcta– mira señorita, por lo poco que puedo ver en ti solo puedo decirte que no sirves en lo más mínimo para esto, tú no eres ni serás bailarina, será mejor que te vayas de una vez, aquí solo vienen bailarinas, no personas de tu… de tu tipo, no sé cómo es que te aceptaron, lo siento linda, pero solo desperdiciaste tiempo al venir aquí, así que por favor retírate._

_- Ella no irá a ningún lado – intervenía otra mujer– Serena, ¿cierto? Mira, omite todo comentario que ella te dé, claro a no ser que este sea para que mejores, pero en este caso olvida todo lo que dijo, ella tiene un método de enseñanza poco ortodoxo, así que por esta vez ignórala… - le decía con una pequeña sonrisa – ahora retírate, afuera te dirán en donde dormirás, ¡ah! Y regresa en tres horas, debemos hacer unas pruebas con todas las chicas nuevas._

_- Se lo agradezco, permiso… - respondió Serena sintiendo como le regresaba de nuevo el aliento, aunque sabía que nada era fácil en la vida, jamás se imagino que la tratarían como si fuera una basura, afortunadamente alguien le había enviado a esa otra mujer para salvarla, pero desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que si quería salir adelante tendría que aprender a vivir con todos esos insultos e incluso con uno que otro desaire –_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

- ¿Serena? ¡Serena! – le gritaba Molly al ver que esta no respondía a la conversación –

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Molly! ¿Por qué me gritas de esa manera? ¿Qué no sabes que puedes dejarme sorda? Ten más cuidado la próxima, ¿sí?

- Claro… lo tendré en mente – decía sarcásticamente – pero por si no te diste cuenta, Darien te habla…

- Oh, ya entendí, discúlpame Molly, es que estaba recordando algo que… olvídalo.

- Bueno, que les parece si comenzamos con el ensayo, vamos muy atrasados y la verdad esto debe de quedar listo en unas semanas, recuerden que pronto será nuestro show y debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros, ¿estamos de acuerdo chicas? – decía Darien con una enorme sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a Serena –

- Vaya vaya… con que esas tenemos… - decía Molly muy divertida – Al parecer alguien ya puso sus ojos en ti…

- ¿En mi? ¿De qué hablas? – Refutaba Serena un poco intrigada por lo que Molly le decía – creo que tú estás loca, eso no puede ni debe pasar…

- ¿ocurre algo chicas? – intervenía Darien, que al ver lo que platicaban ambas decidió acercarse pues pensaba que hablaban de el-. ¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?

- Bueno… - tartamudeaba Serena –

- Debes saberlo Darien, -interrumpía rápidamente Molly – lo que pasa es que hay un pequeño inconveniente… y ese es que Serena todavía no se sabe las coreografías y para serte sincera yo tampoco me las he aprendido, así que queríamos, bueno, ella quería pedirte que la pongas al corriente…

- ¿Yo? Pues con mucho gusto, ven yo te las enseñaré –decía mientras tomaba gentilmente de la mano a Serena, la cual estaba nerviosa y molesta a la vez, ya que después de lo que había pasado entre ambos pareciera que por parte de Darien ya estaba olvidado.-

- Espera –decía casi en un susurro Serena.- No es verdad lo que Molly dijo, yo no quiero que me enseñes las coreografías, así que por favor suéltame…

- Mira, creo que hemos empezado de muy mala manera, así que por favor, de la manera más cordial, te pido que me dejes enseñarte las coreografías, además debes admitirlo, no te las sabes y si dejas que yo te las muestre, será más rápido para ti aprenderlas, además eres profesional ¿no?

- Si, pero no sé qué es lo que tiene que ver eso en esta conversación.

- Tu solo aprende –le decía con gentileza-. Entonces ¿comenzamos?

- De acuerdo, todo sea por terminar rápido con esto…

_Horas después…_

- bien chicas, eso es todo por el día de hoy, hicieron un estupendo trabajo – decía Darien muy alegre, mientras las chicas se retiraban algo sorprendidas por el comportamiento de este, el cual no actuaba de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo.- Creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa Serena, has practicado demasiado, anda vete.

- Me quedaré un poco más, todavía hay pasos que no me salen a la perfección, debo ensayarlos –respondía esta mientras bailaba y giraba frente a los espejos del salón.

- Vamos, no seas perfeccionista, si no te sale, inténtalo más tarde, tal vez en ese intento te salga mejor de lo que esperabas.

- Que no sea… ¿perfeccionista? –repetía mientras a su mente llegaba un recuerdo que hacía mucho no evocaba.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Si sigues bailando de esa manera llegará el día en el que no podrás hacerlo más… -le decía una chica rubia, la cual hacía rato le miraba._

_- ¿Sabías que si llegas de esa manera puedes asustar? –respondía Serena ante la intromisión repentina de su amiga._

_- Me han contado, pero no evadas mi pregunta, mira la hora que es, a esta hora las niñas bien estaríamos bailando en algún lugar de la ciudad, o en este caso, con su respectivo novio, del cual creo que ya ni te acuerdas –decía mientras le daba una pequeña botella de agua y una toalla._

_- ¡Mina! No empieces sabes que si no perfecciono mi técnica, no tendré ni la más mínima oportunidad de entrar a la compañía, es por eso que me esfuerzo, además, Seiya entiende mi situación, tanto que creo que la única que exige más que nosotros dos eres tu Mina, así que tranquilízate… _

_- ¡Claro! Se me olvidaba con quien estoy hablando –hablaba en voz demasiado alta, casi un grito.- ¡Por dios! Así es, estoy hablando nada más y nada menos que con la señorita perfeccionista, ¡con Serena perfección! _

_- ¡Silencio Mina! ¡Y no soy perfeccionista!_

_- Demuéstralo… -le retaba mientras salía de la pequeña habitación.- Si no lo eres, anda vámonos._

_- ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_- Solo ven… -insistía al ver que su amiga no hacia gesto o movimiento alguno.- Escucha esto, puedes ensayar y repasar lo que quieras, pero si el destino no tiene planeado que tú entres a la compañía de baile, no habrá manera de que lo hagas; depende de ti, solo de ti._

_- ¿Te molestarías conmigo si no hago caso a tus palabras? –preguntaba Serena con cierto miedo al ver el rostro de su amiga._

_- Así es…._

_- Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡A divertirnos! –decía efusivamente Serena mientras tomaba a Mina por los brazos para después salir del lugar._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Yo no soy perfeccionista, ¿te queda claro? –respondía agresivamente al comentario de Darien, el cual cada vez se sorprendía más con respecto al comportamiento de Serena.

- Ok, si tú dices que no, está bien, pero ahora acepta este comentario de buena manera ¿sí? –le hablaba con cierto temor al pensar la manera en la que Serena reaccionaria.- Creo que debes ser más amable con los demás, o en este caso, conmigo, no solo por tu imagen, sino porque después de todo trabajaremos juntos y… debemos llevarnos mejor, ¿Qué dices?

- Gracias, pero me da igual lo que digan sobre mi imagen –respondía secamente mientras tomaba agua.- Creo que es todo por hoy, será mejor que me vaya a casa. Adiós.

- ¡Espera! Ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y eso que?... ¡Cielos! –se reprochaba a si misma al olvidar su encuentro con Seiya-. ¡Es verdad, ya es muy tarde! –Decía apresurada mientras salía de prisa-.

- ¿Por qué su presencia me reconforta? Claro, a pesar de su mal genio… hay algo en ella que… ¡Ah! Ya no se ni lo que digo.

- Hola, hola… -hablaba rápidamente Serena mientras subía de prisa hacia su habitación-. ¿Seiya ha hablado? ¡Se me hizo tarde!

- Serena… -hablaba Lita al mismo tiempo que Serena-. Serena… ¡Serena!

- ¡Por favor no me interrumpas Lita! Ya voy retrasadísima para llegar con Seiya… -gritaba desde su habitación-.

- Serena, no hace falta que te arregles, vamos a cenar aquí –le hablaba tiernamente Seiya, el cual le veía con diversión desde la puerta de la habitación de Serena, provocando que Serena se asustara-. Hablé hace un par de horas, Lita me dijo a donde fuiste, así que imagine que llegarías cansada, por eso traje una deliciosa cena, para que cenemos juntos, ¿Qué opinas?

- De verdad lo siento, es que el tiempo se pasó tan rápido que olvide por completo nuestra cena, pero prometo que en otra ocasión saldremos, ¿de acuerdo? –respondía Serena para después acercarse a Seiya y abrazarlo.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

¿Tienes el número telefónico de la chica nueva? –Le preguntaba Darien a Amy.- Quisiera tenerlo por cualquier cosa, uno nunca sabe… gracias y disculpa por llamarte a éstas horas.

A pesar de que Darien había visto un par de veces a Serena, ésta le provocaba una sensación familiar cada vez que estaban frente a frente, pero también era desconcertante la manera en la que ella se comportaba: siempre estaba a la defensiva con él, de mal humor y su rostro reflejaba una enorme preocupación a tal grado que él se sentía preocupado con sólo verla.

"_Hola, soy Darien, espero no te moleste, pero le pedí tu número telefónico a Amy, ya sabes, por algún inconveniente… Buenas noches. ¡Ah! Y una disculpa por lo que ocurrió, a veces hago cosas sin pensarlo.__"_Tecleó Darien rápidamente en su celular, sabía que era tarde, pero la impresión que ella le había causado provocaba que intentara de cualquier manera entablar comunicación.

¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Un mensaje de Darien! –gritaba Serena mientras se levantaba sorprendida de su cama.- ¿Pero qué le pasa? Estas no son horas de… un momento, esto es raro, pasa de media noche y él me ha enviado esto. Vaya, después de todo, me será muy fácil vengarme, veamos que responde: _"No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema, ahora podremos estar en contacto. Y por lo que pasó, dejémoslo en el pasado, descansa."_

De alguna manera esa respuesta había logrado que el corazón de Darien latiera más rápido de lo normal, desafortunadamente, esa sensación trajo consigo el recuerdo de una chica a la que no había olvidado y que le había roto el corazón, esa chica, sin duda, era Mina, alguien a quien recordaba escasamente, pero cuando lo hacía, le estrujaba el corazón sin piedad, le formaba un enorme nudo en la garganta y le llenaba de tristeza, aunque la aparición de Serena quizá era un indicio para de una buena vez dejar ir a la chica que le rompió el corazón y darle carpetazo en su vida de una buena vez. 


End file.
